


啼花

by zxhlyr



Series: 风花雪月·四时之变 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, masochist dimitri, sadist felix
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxhlyr/pseuds/zxhlyr
Summary: 刺青师遇到一位特别的客人。





	啼花

**Author's Note:**

> 风花雪月之二，但和春雪并无直接联系。刺青！AU
> 
> 可能也许有些过激病态背德的爱。会对这类描写感到不适的话千万别看。

卯月的第一天。花街的夜晚灯如白昼。刺青师住在花街最末尾的小屋里，往常这时候已歇业。

屋檐上挂着的风铃响了。

一个高大的金发男青年进入店里。

——您好。我左侧肩胛骨后有个快褪色的纹身图样。能请您保持原有图案，重新绘制一遍吗？

——衣服脱了。

客人脱下黑色的长大褂和里面的衬衣。赤裸着身体，只剩下包裹下半身的布料。

客人趴下后，刺青师检查他的后背。他摩挲着对方皮肤，通过触感判断质地。

客人的背部是刺青师最为看重的画板。金发客人的背宽阔挺直，这意味着刺青师有挥洒笔墨的空间。他那汪洋恣肆的想象也有发挥余地了。

更令刺青师满意的是画布。刺青师喜欢薄如蝉翼、洁白如雪的皮肤，眼下这张就是，白中还透着淡淡的粉色。这张画布一看便知不长在长期做苦力的人身上，它的主人很可能出身高贵、一向养尊处优。这样的轻薄画布为其他刺青师所不喜，一是不好着色，二是很容易刺破表皮、溢出血。

但这位刺青师对个人技艺傲然自得。他少年从事的用刀的更危险的行当的经验，使他对于手刀有非比寻常的控制。他下刀时的精准令同行望尘莫及。

刺青师喜欢挑战他人所不能及之事。他有很高的美学造诣，却苦于无处施展才华；他不想在粗糙暗哑、被太阳损耗得黑黄的劣质纸张上虚掷一生心血。

刺青师有创作一副伟大作品的理想。他认定实现理想的时候到了。他绘制的花鸟虫兽将会被赐予生命，在这张能透光的画布上翩翩起舞。

刺青师点头。

——太好了。他们都说您的作品千金难求……因为只有您的画，不会随时间褪色，反而会越来越鲜艳明亮。

刺青师又点头。

客人肩胛骨下方有一个褪色大半的彩色纹身，约莫半掌大小，是一朵含苞待发的红色杜鹃花。虽然不是时下流行的西洋图案、比如十字架、玫瑰花，但也不是传统的入墨图样，因为笔触相当细腻纤微。

刺青师觉得这图案很眼熟。几年前，在花街发生过一起耸人听闻的神秘事件。几十具无头尸体，漂流过挤满画舫、商船、游艇的河，被冲上最下游的码头岸边。在水中泡这么久，这些尸体却神奇地并未肿胀腐烂。它们有一个共同特点：左边肩胛骨下方有这样一朵红杜鹃。

清理完他的器械后，刺青师默默开始工作。他伏在客人背上，第一步用细毫毛笔蘸墨勾画出新的杜鹃花的大致轮廓。这一步花五天左右。

接着雕刻外形。这一步要用手针多次垂直刺入皮肤，要扎几百次以上。

他接受过一些凶神恶煞、体型壮硕的黑帮组员的单子。他们都会因为疼痛而大声呻吟。因为听过太多，刺青师对客人们的呻吟声十分厌烦。

金发客人的呻吟声却与众不同。与其说，每次针没入他的皮肤时，他因为疼痛而呻吟，不如说他因为悲伤在哭泣。他发出接连不断压抑着的如怨如诉的啜泣声。刺青师想到，马上春天就结束了。到了一年里的这个时候，他走在街上能听见那种鸟的使人烦躁的鸣叫。

刺青师破例关心顾客一次。

——痛就说一声。

——好。我觉得还行。

破天荒地，刺青师向顾客解释道：

——我必须得靠你的声音来判断我下刀是否过深或者过浅。请你不要憋着。这会让我更麻烦。

但客人还是不怎么大声呻吟。刺青师转而观察起客人的神态动作：肌肉的紧张或放松、身体的起伏、手指的舒张，脚趾的蜷缩。

又是有史以来第一次。刺青师画错了。迎风展开的两瓣杜鹃花花瓣，本应由弯曲的弧线闭合，构成一个完美的类似心的形状。但刺青师却把那根线拉长、延展向广阔的画布上剩余的其他地方。现在整个图案的面积扩张了一倍。

杜鹃花画不成了。但是，可以把花改成别的东西。

——你为什么要保持这个图案不变？

——啊，我没说过吗？是这样的。也是在这样的暮春时节……我十三岁那年，有一天一觉醒来，发现自己躺在大街上，失去了所有记忆，连我自己是谁都不知道。父母、亲人、朋友，他们的名字、脸庞、声音、身份，我什么也回想不起来……我一直在找他们。关于我的过去，我手里唯一的线索，就是这朵杜鹃花。所以我才来拜访您，恳请您帮我把它留在身体上。这是我不能忘记的东西。

刺青师琢磨着图案的设计。他可以把花的两条翘起的花蕊再画得向前些，就变成鸟喙，附上鸟头便是。

长在肉里的图案开始变化，花瓣舒展开来，变大，变长，变尖，最后长出羽毛。

刺青师进入忘我状态，差点忘记时间。客人要离开了。

——啊，好想看看您的作品现在的样子啊。凭我粗略的感觉，都觉得是一件了不起的作品呢。

——不。我的作品没有完成前、任何人都不许看。如果您自己看了、或者让别人看了，以后就别再来了。

临走前，刺青师再三嘱咐，请他遮盖好身上的图案。不仅仅出于保护自己作品的考虑，而是因为纹身在花街会引来不必要的瞩目。

后来，客人索性就在店里住下。这样做的好处有，晚上睡觉时，昏暗中，刺青师仍然能看到自己未完成的作品。他会趁这时苦苦思索构图和接下来线条的走向。背部肌肉微微颤动时，还缺一半身体的鸟会变活，刺青师有充足时间欣赏他的画作像波浪一样起伏，忽而变大，倏而变小。

刺青师用尖锐的手针刺出杜鹃鸟的两翼后，拿布擦去浮墨。客人出汗了。刺青师看到皮肤并没有怎么红肿，颜色还很干净，认定还可以添加细节。

将每根尖尖的羽毛都刻出后，刺青师仍不满足。

——疼吗？还能忍吗？

今天已经比平常多刻了两个钟头。

——不。请继续。

——……确实，说好在十五天内完工的。

现在已是四月二十日。

——不。是我不好。肯定是我乱动了，害您无法集中，给您造成不必要的困扰。

——很快就完了。最后一点。

话虽这么说，刺青师用锋利的手刀继续追加纤美流丽，在旁人眼中几乎不可见的细节。他慢慢地、从容不迫地、将这只鸟的每根羽片，每根羽片上的每根羽枝，每根羽枝上的钩、槽，细小交错的绒毛，暗中勾连的羽丝，以超人般的执着和毅力、惊人的耐性和体力，不放过哪怕最小的斑点，一一雕印在客人的雪白皮肤上。

客人的嗓子喊哑了。刺青师放下手里的工具，到后院接一杯水，递给客人。

——哈哈。其实这个过程并不难熬。不如说，感受您的笔触真是种艺术享受。您一定向哪位大师学过画吧。若不是十天以内，我必须带着这个图案离开，去寻找我的身世，您愿意画多久我都乐意奉陪。

接下来还需着色。刺青师掏出珍藏在木盒里的真红、铅丹、赤茶、栗梅、洗朱、踯躅色，鴇色、臙脂色、袅色等等。他不打算循规蹈矩按照杜鹃鸟原本颜色来画，而是尽可能地多染红色。渲染出一片将要坠落水中的夕阳的红。

大面积着色那种效果，需要将刀刃斜着，以一定角度插入切割。刺青师快速又熟练地切开皮肉，刀又狠又准地扎进客人的肉体。

一笔点出杜鹃的眼睛时，客人一声惊哼。

——十天？

——不瞒您说……唉。其实我的失忆症并没有痊愈。可能是因为颠簸流离、无处可归的流浪生活，从十七岁开始，我逐渐患上一种怪病。朔月一过，我会突然忘掉上个月发生的某件事。恶化到现在，每月初一，我会彻底忘记上个月发生的一切，然后一切又从零开始。也就是说，十天后，我会连来找过您这件事情都不记得。我必须十天以内就出发，去寻找我的过去、我的家人……

刺青师总算明白为什么客人忍受剧烈疼痛也要将杜鹃花纹在身上。

客人背上，那只美丽的杜鹃鸟已接近完工，汲取着已近晚景的暮春最后一丝将逝未逝的生机。血红色的身躯，展开的绯红羽毛，将要在虚空中起飞，扑向生命的终结。白纸上点缀的樱红小嘴，正在哀凄地啼鸣。

刺青师让它站在一枝黑木上，又在它小小的脚踝系上一根红绳，系在枝上。最后他在黑枝旁签上自己的名字。

五月的第一天，刺青师店铺的门铃又响了。

——有人吗？

——是你啊。

——我在背后看到您的名字，所以才……

——是我刻的。

——我记得……我记得这个图案对我十分重要。能请您将它保持原样不变，刻大些、刻得更鲜艳些吗？

——衣服脱了。

趴下后，刺青师注视客人的背。绝美的鸟儿无疑出自他手笔。但仔细想想，它与在空气中怒放的杜鹃花，是不是也有些神似呢？如果将它的羽毛作为花瓣，鸟喙作为花蕊，将它作为一朵杜鹃花的左半部分，这只鸟就会悄没声地变幻形态。这样，刺青图案就又扩张一倍。

六月份，鸟会隐藏羽毛。七月份，鸟又会在花上重新显现。他心爱的杜鹃鸟就又出现在他面前了。

**Author's Note:**

> 1 基友跟我说，既然你都写了一篇关于花的”春雪“，干脆凑个风花雪月的包含四篇的组文算了。正好我一直想写刺青AU，就写了这篇关于鸟的·“啼花”。当然还剩下关于月和关于雪的两篇。不过下下周我会先回去继续更俄瑞斯忒斯啦。剩下两篇想出来的时候就补上。
> 
> 2 欢迎评论。评论可以帮我找剩下两篇的灵感！真的！


End file.
